


There's A Big Difference Between Wolves And Dogs... At least, Eren Thinks So

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O World, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Werewolves, eventually. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Eren's heat peaks and he mulls over the differences between wolves and dogs and Jean. Or the one where Jean lays claim to Eren and Eren can't believe what's happening. </p><p>Werewolf!Jean x Werewolf!Eren in an A/B/O setting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Big Difference Between Wolves And Dogs... At least, Eren Thinks So

**Author's Note:**

> So... A few terms real quick. Nothing extensive but, these words are used quite often throughout this series so I figure I should say a little bit about them. 
> 
> *Lupus: Latin term for wolf.
> 
> *Canis: Latin term for dog.
> 
> Also, be sure to read the first part for Jean's take on the sex but it's not exactly necessary in order to get through this part. All parts go in order-ish hence forth!

He wakes to teeth tugging at the base of his neck. To a tongue abusing salted flesh and cheeks hollowing because of the suction that comes with marking… Eren whines and rolls his hips. His fingers grip and rip at the grass as his claws dig into the earth. His mind is a whirl of crushing sentiments that blot out conscious thought and invigorate his soul –makes him a sensation whore where he can’t get enough. Can’t think straight or beyond the cock buried deep in his ass. Can’t do much more than clench his inner walls and draw the dog behind him incredibly closer as he bites at the forearm posed beside his head. 

The taste of blood coats his tongue like the sweet nectar of tree sap. 

So good. 

It’s so fucking good and he’s so, so full. 

Full and scorching and needy… Eren wants more. Wants to keep being consumed and caressed and bitten and fucked. Wants to keep biting and convulsing and gripping that pulsating muscle lodged inside of him. 

He’s entirely smitten with the thought of them being stuck together –stitched and sewn in the most primitive manner. Almost like they belong as one. Just the thought makes him come undone –splinters his nerves and erupts his neurons. Hits him on a molecular level. Makes him hyper-sensitive –to the point where pleasure and pain meld in the most euphoric of ways. 

More pleasure than pain but the sensory overload- 

“Fuck!” The word is growled between clenched teeth and quick hard thrusts that causes Eren’s vision to fluctuate. 

He’s close now. So close… 

And he can feel the smirk pressed into the back of his neck as strong hips cant and pivot just right. Perfect angle and deep –hits the spot that has Eren mewling low in his throat. And he’s so wet right now. Needy and desperate and craving every plunge of that knotted cock and- 

“Yes! Fuck, yes…” Eren’s in heaven. Has been for a countless number of days. 

When he cums for the nth time (with teeth in his shoulder and hands bruising his hips), his mind shuts down and stutters to a halt –makes him dizzy. 

Makes the ride and the growling behind him all the more incredible. 

Eren feels like he’s dreaming. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

For three nights and two days, Eren endures his heat. 

Indulges in fucking and fighting and hunting and sleeping and being intertwined and tortured by sensations too intense for him to handle but he somehow manages. And it’s incredible. 

He’s gone through heat before but it’s never felt… so intense. He’s even had assistance… on an occasion or three. But, again, not nearly as electrifying. At least, not in the same way as it is this go around. It’s never driven him to the edges of anguish and bliss or short-circuited his neural functions in a haze of nothing aside from sensations and hyper-emotions. And he’s never experienced a knotting before, never. 

But- See- the thing is, it happens with a common dog. *Canis. An outsider. Traitor. Someone who’s only claim to *Lupus is the fact that they can shift. 

So Eren pegs himself a total disgrace but it’s not like he had the ability to resist at any point in time throughout this whole thing. And he can’t really complain about who shows up and interrupts his isolation because isolated cycles are excruciating as all hell. A real torture. When he’s by himself, he aches and wants and has this urge to be filled but it never happens and his fingers are never enough so… so this is much better. 

A lot better. 

And his intruder is better than any other alpha he’s ever given the privilege to. 

A Canis-Alpha better than a Lupus… 

A disgrace. A complete and utter disgrace. 

But it’s what happens so… so he has to deal with it. 

Or he can just blame the entire debacle on endorphins and adrenaline and his heat. Or even the fact that he’s still stuck together with the fucking dog that hijacked his heat. The jackass is knotted inside of him and has been for the last couple of days –on and off- and sometimes they fuck, just like that. Stuck together. It’s been about an hour now… And fucking doesn’t sound that bad except for the fact that he feels drowsy and content as opposed to needy and desperate (both of which he thinks he did a good job downplaying during their rutting around). 

He feels like he should be sleeping much the same as the bastard inside of him. 

Eren takes advantage of the fact that he is awake –takes this time to really look at the Canis-Alpha because he hasn’t done that. Hasn’t looked at him. Not really. 

So he does. 

He stares and- well- at least the guy has good features. Strong jaw. Odd haircut that suits him –even if his hair is two toned between the top and bottom. Eren vaguely remembers eyes the color of honey or topaz that gazed at him with so much hunger… just the thought makes him shudder. What he likes the most is the body beneath his –the taut and toned and hard body that managed to pin him down and- Eren shakes his head because he doesn’t need those thoughts right now. But he has them. Can’t help having those thoughts when the asshole’s nice cock is knotted inside of him. Yeah. Eren can’t complain there. 

Can’t complain about that scent either because Eren is completely captivated by it, which is mind boggling considering that the asshole is a common dog. But that scent… it’s so ridiculously entrapping and makes a _common dog_ irresistible or- well- not so much anymore but kind of. 

The scent is different now. Now that the heat has passed. Less intense and drawing… more… 

Hmm… 

Makes him feel complete and full and like- Like the world can end at that instant and Eren won’t give a fuck because he’s got… he’s got… 

He blinks and stares. Ignores the way his inner beast pulls and settles and- 

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck… 

Fuck! 

No! 

Of all of the things to happen and with a trained dog… 

Eren groans and whimpers when the asshole nuzzles closer and soothes him and- and yes. It definitely happened. 

He’s soul-bound. 

The clan talks about this kind of shit. Eren’s heard the stories a million times over and he knows that they’re true because his sister found her eternity in a beautiful and petite golden gem. So it happens. Being soul-bound is a reality. A rare reality. But not unheard of. 

Eren has never considered the idea of being bound. Not because he doesn’t believe that it can happen but because the chances are so slim that there’s no point in anyone hoping to become soul-bound or wasting time yearning for an eternal mate. So Eren has never been the type because the world is too big and the forests are too vast to search for an impossible forever. Knowing that, he’s always planned on finding a suitable alpha to start a life with… 

Suitable, damn it! 

Yet, what he ends up with is a dog that appears out of nowhere, interrupts his isolated heat, and stitches their goddamned souls together like it was his mission from the get go. 

What the ever loving fuck? 

Seriously? 

Seriously. 

And as bad as that seems (because it is bad, Eren knows), it gets worse. 

Much worse because the guy is _one of them_. Canis. Dog. Someone from a pack that chose to integrate into human society and forsake their roots. A traitor. A deserter. 

Eren can tell –from the instant he was pounced on. From the color of that jackass’ fur to his scent. 

Or (lack of) strength. 

Sure, the dog is an alpha, but Eren knows that he can overpower him in a heartbeat. And he did, a few times. If he wasn’t going through heat… it’s not hard to subdue an omega in heat. Even so, the stupid fucking dog doesn’t stand a chance against a Lupus –be it an omega, beta, or alpha from the pack. The mutt doesn’t stand a chance because he’s house trained and probably knows jack shit about life outside –life in his true skin. 

And he’s, apparently, Eren’s mate for an eternity. 

Fuck. 

Just- Fuck! 

In three nights, Eren ends up with the best fuck, his eternal mate, and possibly the biggest mistake he’s ever made. All in one heat cycle. And yes, he’s fucked up everything because his mate is a dog and no one in his pack will be happy about that. No one will acknowledge a _Canis_. 

He’s not happy about that. 

Sad thing is, life always seems to work in his favor that way. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Eren doesn’t realize he falls asleep until he’s waking up and he’s waking up to lips hot on his bruised neck as fingers kneed his back and it feels good. Incredibly good. Makes his head spin just a bit but he still cracks open his eyes and nuzzles his cheek against the head canted to the left. It’s euphoric, really, and he’s not even full and- 

And Eren sits up and stares down –meets curious amber eyes, “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Waking you up.” Jean’s surprised that that comes out like something he says every day or all of the time. But, again, there’s a compulsion thing going for him and he’s just following it. 

Eren frowns and stands and vertigo sets in just a bit but he recovers quickly. He has to- He has to get home. Back to his pack and away- away- “Shit…” Just the thought of getting away from the bastard makes his soul cry out and antagonizes his body. 

“You alright?” Faster than the words leave his mouth, Jean is moving and inspecting and grabbing at hips and- 

Eren wrenches away and turns around, because- no. They are _not_ like that. They don’t even fucking know each other. So he feels angry because this- this is all that asshole’s fault! All of it! “No I’m not fucking okay! You! Where did you even come from? You weren’t supposed to be here!” 

“I… I was at the retreat and needed to cool off… I went for a run and I- you smelled- smell really good.” Jean feels like an idiot and he’s rubbing the back of his neck because- okay… this is awkward. Really awkward. 

Eren stares because- “Retreat?” 

“Umm… I’m guessing you weren’t there and had you been, I definitely would have noticed. But, uh… it’s a summer thing. For a month, we all head to the woods, feel each other out, meet and greet, and other bullshit while the council and pack leader feel us out or whatever. I dunno… you’ve never been?” 

If looks could kill, Eren’s sure the dumbass would have been decimated a dozen times over. “Why the hell would I feel the need to play wolf with a den of dogs?” He spits the words out like they’re vile. “Unlike you, I come from a real pack and a real clan and I’m-” He clamps his mouth shut because he almost tells a stranger- an outsider about himself. Almost. “You shouldn’t be here and you shouldn’t have been here. Fucking Canis scum think they can come into our territory…” He has to go. Needs to get away- 

“Wait!” 

But he can’t. Eren can’t budge as soon as that fucking command is uttered and he could probably fight it. Probably. Because he’s stronger than he looks and he’s practiced this sort of thing –practiced escaping an alphas command. And that bastard is nothing more than a dog. But. But this isn’t the same. This isn’t just any alphas’ command. It’s a request from his mate and every fiber of his being wants him to heed to it. 

“I- You’re a True-Wolf?” Jean can hardly believe it. For a lot of reasons. But the fur and the eyes lend to the theory so- “And you live out here?” 

Eren wants to maul him, “A True-Wolf…” That doesn’t sound bad but, “Sure, why not. I have to go.” Because he can’t figure shit out with the bastard right there and he definitely doesn’t want his soul to be snatched away with the jackass’ death- 

“Do you have to leave? I don’t even know your name and I-” 

“It’s Eren. You’re not safe here,” And Eren knows why he’s telling this guy to get away. He knows that his sister- that Mikasa will be there soon and she’s- “Look, if you want to keep your life, you need to get away from here and away from me-” 

Before he can finish dishing out his warning, the guy is shifting and snarling and then being tackled and- 

“Mikasa! Mikasa, stop!” Eren shifts too and darts into the fray and takes the bite intended for the idiot and it fucking hurts but it gets his sister to calm down and it gets the other guy to shift back with the stench of concern bleeding from his human form. 

Mikasa shifts too and she’s worried and furious and- “Eren! _အဘယ်ကြောင့်သင်တို့ကိုပြု_ -” 

Eren shifts and cringes and clutches at his shoulder where he’s bleeding but it will heal and he’s been dealt worse. “ _သူကတစ်ဦးကိုခြိမ်းခြောက်မယ့်._ ” He lets himself relax against that hard chest and shudders when the dumbass starts licking at the wound like it’s natural or- “Quit that!” He swats his hand and glances over his shoulder. 

The guy looks startled. Looks like he just realized what he was doing and then he’s frowning and not looking at either of them. Thinking. 

“Eren…” Mikasa sniffs at him and frowns and then growls, which makes the other guy growl. 

Eren snarls. Draws their attention back to him. “He’s…” A dog, Canis, an outsider, traitor… eternity… Eren sighs, “He’s leaving.” 

“The hell I am!” He wraps his arms around Eren’s middle and pulls him close. It’s all instinct –to posses, to keep 

Mikasa’s growl is a low, steady, dangerous, hum and Eren knows where this is going. Knows what’s happening. So he has to tell her- “He’s my mate.” And it sounds a bit resigned but, well, he says it. Says those dreadful words aloud. 

His sister stops and stares and her face flickers through a dozen emotions before she’s scowling and glaring at the jackass behind him. “What?” 

“I’m what?” 

Eren sighs through his nose and thinks. This is an inevitable situation and he can’t undo anything so- “We share a scent and I- I feel it. Just like you felt it with Annie, I feel it. And yes, he’s a fucking dog but I have no control over what he is or who .” He glances over his shoulder and frowns at the gaping idiot. “What’s your name?” 

Honey eyes glance up and the guy bites out, “Jean.” 

Jean… a dog name for sure. “Right. Go back to your retreat, or whatever, and meet me here tonight.” 

“But-” 

“Tonight. Tonight we can talk about whatever the fuck you want. Just- go back to where you came from for now.” Because Eren needs time to sit and deal and think and consult the pack leader. He needs time. His family will need time to process. 

Jean frowns but nods and before he can say anything else, Eren shifts and he takes off with Mikasa at his heels. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Having dozens eyes staring him down makes him squirm. Dozens of unwavering gazes, differing expressions, and clashing opinions. But the voice that immediately grabs his attention and silences the room belongs to the pack leader. Makes Eren shudder down to his bones –more so when blue eyes pin him to the spot and a half smile is aimed in his direction. 

“Everyone, aside from Eren and Mikasa, leave.” 

Eren watches as his family and friends leave the room. He wants to say that his sister can leave with the rest of them (her overbearing aura is fucking annoying) but he knows that she won’t. She won’t go anywhere because she’s overprotective and likes to be in his business and _can be_ in his business. She can’t be ordered or forced to go anywhere because she’s the next in line for pack leader. Her word is law –much the same as Erwin’s. 

And no one has the strength or gall to challenge either one of them. 

“You seem well, Eren. Despite… circumstances.” Erwin’s voice is soothing and placating and- 

And Eren’s not sure what he expects or is expecting but he doesn’t want to draw out an already awkward conversation so he dives right in, “It’s not my fault –what happened during my heat isn’t my fault.” 

Erwin smiles and Eren gets pulled into that soft blue gaze- “What happened during your heat is no one’s fault. Heats and ruts are tricky things –occurrences that are out of our control. You did everything right: you chose isolation to deal with your heat and you acted as best you could when things took an unexpected turn. You can’t be blamed for being interrupted by a mutt wandering too far away from its Kennel. And you certainly can’t be blamed for becoming soul-bound. Now, the real question is, how should we proceed from here.” 

Eren frowns and stares into his lap. _How should we proceed_ … That’s exactly what he wants to know. It’s the reason he dragged himself back to the compound and straight to Erwin’s Villa. It’s the reason he let his sister inform their family and it’s the reason he told them what happened. If he knew the answer to that question, he’s sure that he wouldn’t have bothered doing any of the bullshit that came before. 

All of that sits at the tip of his tongue but he doesn’t bother to let any of it roll off. Instead, he asks, “What are my options?” Because Erwin is incredibly intelligent and he always has the answer or answers that people are searching for –even if he takes forever to dish those answers out. 

“Well, seeing as you are soul-bound, no one can keep the two of you apart –not that I would want to separate eternal pairs. The problem stems from the fact that he is Canis and we are Lupus. The two of you lead vastly different lives and come from differing pack mentalities –both of which make this particular bond complex.” Erwin’s been a pack leader for quite a long time but this situation- it’s a bit infuriating. “As you know, our mating customs are simple. Betas or omegas generally take on the homestead of their alpha mate or eternal partner. Were this dog from the neighboring pack, you would have been embraced there, however…” 

“He’s a traitor. A dog. And Eren doesn’t- Eren is supposed to be up for competition as a top tier mate and now-” Now he’s with a dog and will be worth just that much and it’s not fair. Mikasa growls and crowds her brother’s space and nuzzles his neck and tries (in vain) to imprint any scent but _his_ on her brother. 

It’s not fair. None of this is fair to her. 

Eren smiles a bit because he loves her. Even though she’s bothersome and always preoccupies herself with his business, she loves him and she cares. She always has his back. 

He’ll miss her the most. 

“Mikasa.” 

It’s one word, just her name, but she listens and tries to calm down. 

Erwin’s pleased to see that she still heeds his command but that’s less of a concern when he considers her words. Eren was a prime candidate for mate competition. A rare commodity that- that is no longer on the table and will be squander courtesy of a dog. Irksome as that knowledge is and angry as he may be… “The best option at the moment is to meet with his pack leader or whomever is in charge in order to find a solution that works best for the both of you.” 

Eren scowls –mouth tugged into an ugly snarl. “Meet with _them_?” 

Yes, the idea sounds revolting, however- “It’s in your best interest if I do. You can’t live without your mate, nor he you. You don’t want to leave the forest, however, I doubt he wants to leave his well furnished kennel. I imagine he’s beside himself at the moment considering his mate is here and he is there. It must be an awful feeling.” 

Eren nods slightly because it is an awful feeling. He can feel Jean’s soul “locating” him –finding his pulse and monitoring his vitals. Keeping tabs on his whereabouts. Can feel emotions that aren’t his own invading him without his permission –a whirlwind of confusion/anger/worry/lust/want that course through him. Emotions that he has to fight against because he already has his own and one set is more than enough. Even with all of that, he feels a dull physical ache right in the middle of his chest and he’s not sure what the fuck that’s about but he blames this whole soul-binding thing. 

Eren doesn’t even want to think about his body and mind betraying him because he keeps wondering what the asshole is doing and he wants him close and he feels… he feels vulnerable and that’s the last thing he wants to feel. But he does. Especially with Erwin and Mikasa around emitting those suppressive and possessive auras that make him _yearn _for his mate. Even when he knows he's fine and tries to pretend that it doesn't bother him.__

So yes, it is a horrible feeling. Being away from his mate feels like hell. 

But being away from his family… 

Eren runs a hand through his hair and meets Erwin’s gaze, “I’m supposed to meet with him tonight. I’ll let him know that we intend to meet with his _pack_ in the morning.” 

“I’ll go with-” 

“No.” Erwin shakes his head, though he would like to give her permission to do just that, it’s not their place. Not anymore. “We’ll let Eren take care of this tonight and the two of us will remain here and decide how to approach without any hostilities. As future leader of this pack, you need to learn how to control your aggression.” 

Mikasa frowns but says nothing more. 

Erwin considers that good sign. “Very well. Be on your way and attempt to return before dawn.” 

He’ll try but Eren’s not sure he can make any promises. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So... Again, this is my attempt at an A/B/O-verse. Its a slow build for the world but everything will be explained and developed thoroughly with time. And there will be plenty of sex and knots and all things that make this universe fun and unique! If I'm doing something horrible wrong, feel free to let me know! I know this world has a lot of space for free-form but there are somethings that are an absolute must so let me know if I miss anything! 
> 
> So, just in case it was confusing...
> 
> Lupus: It's what Eren is. They're the wolves who stayed true to themselves and embraced the land and nature and their heritage. They embrace and live lives as wolves are supposed to. Which is in a pack and in a community with only wolves. They also follow ancient customs and have ancient view points. They're the closest to the original werewolf!
> 
> Canis: is what those from Eren's pack and surrounding, non-society integrated packs consider wolves like Jean. Wolves like Jean are those who have successfully blended into human society and have a human life separate from a wolf life. Some of them even date and marry humans. They have different beliefs and lifestyles and "play wolf" during the summer retreats where they all meet to do "wolf-like" things. 
> 
> So, the difference is in lifestyles. And Jean's wolf lifestyle is seen as far inferior to those who live in the forests.
> 
> Hope that helps or eliminates confusion. I'm open to more questions!
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading and indulging in this with me! If you dig it, drop me a line!


End file.
